bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa Metru Promo Animations
The Toa Metru Promo Animations were a series of CGI-animated videos depicting the Toa Metru in the urban environment of Metru Nui. The primary content of these animations continue to be available as part of the Toa Metru Mini Promo CDs content on BIONICLE.com, as well as on the 2008 BIONICLEstory.com update. These animations are unique among other promotional animations because they depict specific storyline events and activities during the rescue of the Great Disk Matoran. Some versions of the animations feature the BIONICLE text logo at the beginning and an image of their Toa Disk.The animations were based on events form BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui. Vakama A Ta-Metru Molten Protodermis vat system is under attack by a Morbuzakh vine. The vine succeeds in severing one of vat cables, causing the vat to collide with a molten Protodermis slab underneath. From a ledge some distance away, Vakama notices the commotion. The Toa of Fire leaps onto a piece of Protodermis debris, surfs down the canal and dives into a molten Protodermis reservoir below. Positioning himself on a conveyor platform emerging from the reservoir, the Toa equips his Toa Disk in his Disk Launcher and dispatches the vine. The animation ends with an image of Vakama's Toa Disk. Nokama Nokama uses her Hydro Blades to swiftly skim the surface of the Protodermis Canals beneath a Ga-Metru structure. Diving into the liquid Protodermis, she pulls herself through it using her Hydro Blades and discovers the entrance to a narrow tunnel. Nokama skilfully navigates the tunnel until she emerges from it and lands gracefully on top of the building. The animation ends with an image of Nokama's Toa Disk. Matau A bustling Le-Metru scene appears as the camera follows an object traveling swiftly through a Chute. The object is revealed to be Matau riding a less-traveled Chute, but exits it halfway, using his Aero Slicers to glide a short distance and take a shortcut. From overhead, he spies where the Chute continues and descends into it once more. Spying the Chute's end in the distance, he positions himself feet-froward with his Slicers poking up out of the Chute, which catch the last electromagnetic ring and flip him up onto it. The animation ends with an image of Matau's Toa Disk. Onewa In the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields, Onewa scales the bottom half of a huge block of raw Protodermis and stands on a ledge examining the top half's sheer vertical wall. Aiming with special care, the Toa leaps upwards and swings his Proto Pitons one at a time, embedding themselves in the block and allowing him to climb the wall. Near the top, he swings himself around and acrobatically lifts himself to the top of the structure. Once landed, large pieces of the block fall away to reveal a magnificently-crafted carving of a Matoran face. Satisfied with his work, Onewa holsters his Pitons. The animation ends with an image of Onewa's Toa Disk. Whenua A Transporter is carrying an artifact in the Receiving area of the Onu-Metru Archives when earth is shown falling in front of the camera. Whenua is attempting to tunnel through the side wall of the Receiving area to reach the sub-basements. However, the earth beneath his feet gives way, and the Toa decides it might be faster to break through to the basements at ground level. Allowing himself to free-fall, he lands on his feet, briefly surfs along an angled outcropping of the wall and curls himself into a ball. Rolling along an unfinished tunnel, the momentum of his collision shatters the cave-in entrance and Whenua gets to his feet. Scanning the cave, he notices a crystal formation protruding from the wall. Combining his Earthshock Drills, he exposes the crystal, a Lightstone, and turns to discover that the cave is filled with them. The animation ends with an image of Whenua's Toa Disk. Nuju From an opening near the top of a Ko-Metru Knowledge Tower, Nuju sizes up his challenge and then tosses a Knowledge Crystal over. Leaping to an adjacent Tower, Nuju glides along a slippery path and turns himself around using one of his Crystal Spikes. The Toa launches himself from the Tower as he arms his second Spike and plunges into the mist below. The crystal has fallen into a Protodermis basin and Nuju, securing himself to the rapidly-growing Tower peak using his Spikes, detaches them and stands triumphantly. The animation ends with an image of Nuju's Toa Disk. Trivia * In Toa Nuju's Promo Animation, the Crystal Spikes are white instead of silver. See also * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * Toa Metru Promo CDs External links * BIONICLEStory.com - (Online Movies) Category:Animations Category:2004